


Memories

by Starrypaws



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Regret, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrypaws/pseuds/Starrypaws
Summary: Brenda comforts a grieving Thomas.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for quite a bit of time.

Thomas sat on a hillside, watching the sunset. Three weeks had past, and during those three weeks, Minho had gotten everything to settle in. It was crude and need a lot more work, but it was home.

He still couldn’t believe that it had only been three weeks. Three weeks ago, he lost two more friends. He grimaced at the thought, already he could feel the heat blazing and the sounds of Wicked falling apart. He watched helplessly as debris crushed Teresa all over again. If he had been faster enough, maybe she wouldn’t be dead. It should’ve been him crushed, not her.

A sob broke its way free, tears started to form.

And then there was Newt. There was nothing he could’ve done for him. Thomas failed him the first time by not reading his note sooner and a second time when they weren’t able to convince him to go with them.

He remembered in the brink of insanity, that one moment where Newt actually was himself. It was horrible. All the resources WICKED had and it all went down the drain. If it wasn’t for the scorch trials in the first place then it could’ve been prolonged for a bit longer. No, even better yet, if the virus hadn’t been released in the first place then none of this would’ve happened. 

A man made disease that had mutated over time and spread. It was the previous Chancellor that approved the release of the virus. A sad attempt to control the population. A lot of his friends would still be alive if the virus hadn’t been released. He probably wouldn’t have known them, but it's a whole lot better than being dead.

“Hey, what are you doing up here all by yourself? Sulking?” A voice broke him from his stupor, nearly giving him a heart attack as he went in defensive mode. He relaxed quickly when he realized it was just Brenda. “Wait, are you crying? I was only kidding about the sulking part, what's the matter?” Brenda asked softly, sitting down next to Thomas, her hand patting his shoulder comfortingly. 

He considered not telling her anything, but there was no use in hiding these things from her. He trusted her. “Just thinking about Newt and Teresa. Their deaths were so pointless, all of this could’ve been prevented.” He ranted angrily, throwing his hands up in the air. “I’m such a bad person. I wasn’t fast enough for Teresa and I failed Newt. I remember the finer details of building the maze, watching my friends in there.”

“You’re not a bad person, Thomas. Building the maze happened in the past, it doesn’t make you a bad person. And I thought we talked about this, you tried your hardest, you're only human. I’m sure that Newt and Teresa don’t want you sulking, they would want you to continue on living happily. Living in the past isn’t gonna get you anywhere.” Brenda retorted back, putting emphasis on the last sentence.

“Bu-” 

“I didn’t take you to be such a whiner. Stop beating yourself down.” She interrupted him before grabbing him by the chin and pulling him in for a quick kiss. He deflated, hugging her tightly, a few more sobs coming from him. “I know, I know. I can’t help it sometimes.” He muttered, dejectedly. “It just hurts so much knowing they’re gone.”

“I know it does. Mourning them is okay, but beating yourself up over events you can’t control isn’t.” Brenda whispered, holding him until his sobbing faded and his breathing eased. “Do you feel better now?” Se asked, planting another kiss on his forehead. “Slightly..” He replied back, a weak smile making its way onto his face. “Lets enjoy the night sky for a bit.” She suggested, with her own small smile. “Okay..” He replied back.


End file.
